Afterwards
by MacGateFan
Summary: *COMPLETE* This is my first Dr Quinn fanfic. It takes place right after part 2 of "The Abduction". How does Michaela move on after such an ordeal?
1. 1

Title: Afterwards  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Mac (col_sarah_mackenzie@yahoo.com)   
  
Spoilers: The Abduction Parts 1 and 2  
  
Disclaimers: Dr Quinn and all related characters are property of Beth  
  
Sullivan and some other people who aren't me.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"Colleen," Sully called, helping Michaela into bed. The young girl  
  
nodded and rushed to get some medical supplies.   
  
  
  
"Ma, you okay?" Brian asked.   
  
  
  
"I'm just tired, Brian."  
  
  
  
Sully knelt next to him. "Your Ma needs to rest right now. Why don't  
  
you and Matthew go outside and tell Dorothy to come in."  
  
  
  
"Are ya sure, Sully? She might need me."  
  
  
  
"I'm sure," Sully replied, looking at Michaela. She had fallen  
  
asleep.  
  
  
  
Matthew put an arm around Brian's shoulder. "Let's go, Bri, we'll come  
  
see her later."  
  
  
  
Brian nodded and followed his brother out the door. Colleen returned a  
  
few minutes later with a bowl of water. Dorothy was behind her with  
  
bandages.  
  
  
  
"I'll be outside," Sully told them.  
  
  
  
Colleen set the bowl down and gave Sully a hug. "Thank you for  
  
bringing her home."  
  
  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"How's Dr. Mike doing?" Horace asked Matthew.  
  
  
  
"Good physically."  
  
  
  
Horace nodded. "Them renegade Indians are real bad. I can only  
  
imagine what she went through."  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Matthew responded. "Anyway, I just need you to send that  
  
telegram to Dr. Mike's Ma. How much is that gonna be?"  
  
  
  
"It's on the house!"  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Horace."  
  
  
  
Matthew slowly headed back over to the Clinic. He wished he could find  
  
the renegades who took Dr. Mike and hurt them as much as they hurt her.   
  
  
  
"Matthew." He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "You okay?"  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, Brian."  
  
  
  
He shrugged, but wasn't too sure. "Ma's awake. She's askin' for ya."  
  
  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Michaela was staring out the window when Matthew arrived in the  
  
recovery room. "Hey," he said.  
  
  
  
She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. Matthew rushed to her  
  
side and wrapped his arms around her. "It's all right, you're safe  
  
now."  
  
  
  
Michaela hated to show weakness in front of anyone, but she couldn't  
  
control the tears. Every time she thought of the experience, a sick  
  
feeling came to her stomach.   
  
  
  
She remembered One Eye's hand reaching for her skirt. If Sully hadn't  
  
gotten there in time, who knows what he would have done to her.   
  
  
  
She was suddenly feeling very vulnerable and nervous. She gently  
  
pushed Matthew away and he understood what she needed.  
  
  
  
"I can get Sully for you."  
  
  
  
"No!" she said a little too quickly. "I mean, please ask Dorothy to  
  
come by."  
  
  
  
He nodded. "If you're sure. I know Sully'd like to see you."  
  
  
  
Michaela sighed. She knew that too, but at the moment, she wasn't up  
  
to seeing him. "Just please get Dorothy."  
  
  
  
Dorothy arrived ten minutes later with a bowl of stew and some corn  
  
bread. "Grace thought ya might be hungry," she said, setting the tray  
  
on the night table.   
  
"Maybe later," Michaela said softly.  
  
"Ya need to keep up your strength, Michaela. Ya been through quite an  
  
ordeal."  
  
She nodded. "I know, Dorothy. That's why I asked you here. I want  
  
someone to talk to. I-I can't talk to Sully about this. At least, not  
  
yet."  
  
Dorothy said next to her friend and took her hand. "I'm here for you,  
  
Michaela."  
  
Michaela took a deep breath and began her story. 


	2. 2

**********  
  
Afterwards  
  
Part 2  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
**********  
  
Dorothy held Michaela's hand through the whole story. She could hardly believe her friend lived to tell it. She noticed that Michaela's eyes were drooping. "You know where to find me if ya need me."  
  
"I do, Dorothy. Thank you for listening."  
  
"That's what friends are for. Now you get some rest. And don't worry about bein' strong. That's what ya got us for."  
  
Michaela nodded and watched her friend leave. Dorothy was right, she had plenty of friends to be strong for her. With a sigh, she laid down the bed. Sleep came to her the second her head hit the pillow.  
  
*************  
  
"Colleen, can I see Ma yet?" Brian asked.  
  
Colleen looked up from the book she was reading. "I don't know, Brian, when Miss Dorothy left she was asleep."  
  
"I don't have to talk to her, Colleen, I just wanna see her." He pleaded to his sister with his eyes. "Come on, I didn't get ta see her as long as you or Matthew."  
  
"All right, go on. But don't wake her up!" she told him.  
  
Brian smiled, heading to the door. "Thanks, Colleen!"  
  
However, he knew something was wrong the minute he entered the room. He could see her moving around in the bed, muttering something. "Ma!" he called, rushing to her side. He realized that she was having a nightmare.   
  
Brian placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her. "Ma, wake up, it's ok!"  
  
"No! Stay away from me!" she exclaimed, pushing Brian to the floor.   
  
"Ma?" he asked, tears threatening to spill out. "It's me, Brian."  
  
Still in the throes of her nightmare, Michaela shouted, "Leave me alone!"  
  
Colleen rushed into the room to find Brian on the floor in tears. He got up and ran out. "Brian!" With a sigh, Colleen went over to Michaela. "Ma, wake up!"  
  
She took a deep breath and smacked her across the face. Michaela woke up in confusion. "C-Colleen?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I hit ya."  
  
"No, it's all right," Michaela replied.  
  
Colleen gave her a glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand. "Feeling better?"  
  
"A little." Michaela noticed something in Colleen's eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, Brian was in here a few minutes ago. I think he tried to wake ya up from your dream. When I heard ya screamin', I found him on the floor cryin'..."  
  
Michaela closed her eyes. "Oh God. Was he all right?"  
  
"I don't know. He ran out so fast, I couldn't ask him." She pulled off the covers, and swung her legs off the bed. "What are ya doing, Ma?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I have to find your brother and speak to him."  
  
Colleen pushed her firmly back onto the bed. "No, ya can't do that. Ya need to rest. I'll go find Brian an' bring him back."  
  
************  
  
Brian wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran straight into Sully. "Whoa there, Brian. Y'all right?"  
  
"Ma don't like me," he said, looking at the ground.  
  
"What are ya talkin' about? Course she does."  
  
Brian shook his head. "No she don't! She told me to stay away and leave her alone."  
  
"Brian!" The two saw Colleen running up to them. "There ya are. Ma wants to see ya."  
  
"See," Sully said, "I told ya she still likes ya."  
  
Colleen nodded. "She was just havin' a bad dream when you came in. She wasn't sayin' that to you."  
  
"Are ya sure, Colleen?" he asked.  
  
"I am." Brian glanced up at Sully, then ran off to the clinic.  
  
"A nightmare?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "Sully, it was real bad."  
  
Sully sighed. "We just have to be patient, Colleen. And I'm gonna let her know it ain't gonna happen again." 


	3. 3

************  
  
Afterwards   
  
Part 3  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
************  
  
Michaela was in the barn, saddling Flash. She was tired of being cooped up in the house. She could take a quick ride into town and be back before dark. She seemed to have a phobia for riding alone at night...  
  
She was slowly getting back into the swing of things with the help of her family and friends. She loved it, but it was starting to get to her. At times, she just wanted to be left alone.  
  
Michaela jumped at the noise she heard outside. She stopped what she was doing and grabbed the first thing she could find: a pitchfork. She cautiously made her way to the front entrance of the barn.  
  
She swung the pitchfork back and stopped. "Sully!" she exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
"Mornin'," he replied. "A little jumpy?"  
  
"Sorry. I just heard a noise, I suppose it was you."  
  
Sully watched as she leaned the pitchfork against the well and walked over to Flash. "You goin' ridin'?"  
  
"Yes, if you must know," said, fastening the saddle.  
  
"Want company?"  
  
"I'm going into town. I'll be all right."  
  
He crossed his arms. "Michaela, are ya sure you're ready to ride off on your own?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Michaela said angrily. "All I'm doing is riding into town, eating lunch, then coming back! I'm not a child!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Michaela. It's just..."  
  
She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "You're worried about me. I know that, Sully, but I'm fine. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have been. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
************  
  
Sully watched Michaela ride off twenty minutes later. "Hey, Sully," Matthew said, "how long have you been here?"  
  
"A while. You headin' into town today?"  
  
Matthew nodded. "Colleen's taking care of the clinic and Brian is helping Mr. Brey. I'm picking them up later this afternoon, why?"  
  
"Go now. Make up some excuse."  
  
"What are you talkin' about, Sully?" he asked. "Besides, I still got chores to do."  
  
"Nevermind. See ya later."  
  
Matthew suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe whatever Sully was talking about had to do with Dr. Mike. He ran into the barn to saddle up his horse. The chores could wait.  
  
***********  
  
Michaela smiled happily as Flash galloped along the dirt road. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was a cool breeze blowing from the mountains. It was a perfect day.  
  
Well, it was until Flash suddenly stopped. Michaela's senses immediately went on alert. "What is it, girl?" She scolded herself for being quick to ignore Sully's suggestion for company.   
  
A gunshot caused Flash to rear up in fright and since Michaela was caught off guard, she couldn't hang on. She landed flat on her back, her head narrowly missing a rock.  
  
"Flash!" she called out, but the horse was gone.  
  
Michaela heard laughter that made her hair stand on end. Her she was with no means of transportation, no protection, and (she was standing now) what looked like a sprained ankle.  
  
"Well, look what we have here, Billy."  
  
Billy grinned, moving closer to her. "Awfully pretty to be out all alone, ain't she Chris?"  
  
"Awfully..." Chris replied. 


	4. 4

***************  
  
Afterwards  
  
Part 4  
  
Author: Mac  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
***************  
  
He was standing a few feet away from her. Her ankle was throbbing unmercifully now and there was no way she could out run them. He grabbed her arms and smashed his lips onto hers.  
  
Michaela cried out, but the sound was muffled by his mouth. Her heartbeat quickened in fear. Her mind called for Sully. Where was he? He always knew when she needed him!  
  
"Get your filthy hands off her!" Someone exclaimed, yanking Chris away. Michaela fell to the ground next to an unconscious Billy. She watched as Sully attacked him.  
  
She immediately rushed over to stop him. "Sully!" she cried, "I'm all right!"  
  
He stopped and looked at Michaela. He got up and wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't mean to follow ya. I just got worried."  
  
"I'm sorry I was so stupid," she replied.  
  
"Dr. Mike!" The couple saw Matthew riding over to them. He looked around. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Matthew. However, I think the two of them need to be taken into town."  
  
He nodded and climbed off his horse. Sully helped her onto his.   
  
"We'll tie them up and go into town together. Ya still hungry?"  
  
"Not really, but we need to pick up Colleen and Brian anyway."  
  
*************  
  
"Are ya sure you're okay, Ma?" Brian asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Brian."  
  
Colleen finished binding Michaela's ankle when Sully came in holding crutches. "Here ya go. Let's see ya walk on them."  
  
Michaela stood up with Sully's help and took the crutches. They were the perfect size. She nodded and hobbled out of the clinic without a word. Colleen glanced over at Sully, who shrugged and followed Michaela.  
  
"Brian," Colleen said, "let's go."  
  
"Colleen, is Ma really okay?"  
  
She sighed. "I don't know, but it sure is a good question."  
  
**************  
  
Later that night, Michaela and Sully were sitting outside. Sully noticed that she was awfully quiet. "Michaela," he said quietly, not wanting to make her jump.  
  
"Yes, Sully?"  
  
"How are ya feeling?"  
  
"Fine," she replied. "My ankle isn't throbbing incessantly anymore."  
  
He sighed. "That's not what I meant and ya know it."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. She knew exactly what he meant. She didn't think she'd ever feel safe again. "Sully!" she cried.  
  
He rushed over to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "It's all right, Michaela. I'm here to protect you. You're safe now."  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
****************  
  
Colleen found Michaela awake and sitting at the table early the next morning. "Hey, Ma," she said, kissing Michaela on the cheek.  
  
"Good Morning, Colleen."  
  
"Is there anything special you wanted for breakfast?"   
  
Michaela thought for a few minutes. "You know, pancakes and sausage sound really good."  
  
"Coming right up!"  
  
"Wait, Colleen!" Michaela said, taking her daughter's hand. "Sit down, I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Yeah?" She asked if Colleen had heard what happened to her. "Dorothy told me. She, uh, thought it'd be easier for me to help ya if I knew."  
  
Michaela nodded. "She's right, Colleen. I need you. I need all of you in some capacity."  
  
"And we need you, Ma. When we heard you were attacked on the way to pick us up, I got so scared! I'm just glad you're all right. You have plenty of people in this town who care for ya and who'll protect ya."  
  
"I know that now, Colleen," Michaela replied. She gave her a hug and laughed. "Now, where's my breakfast." 


End file.
